


Who Said Vampires Can't Celebrate Christmas?

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Movie Night, One Shot, Vampire Family, Vampires, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: The Shaw family tries to decide what movie they're going to watch for Christmas





	Who Said Vampires Can't Celebrate Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was lazily thrown together because I honestly just wanted to see the Shaw family interact more pre-Fang's Embrace. Hope you Enjoy!

Who said vampires can’t celebrate Christmas?

Just because they weren’t human didn’t mean they didn’t participate in the holidays. Yes, they had fangs. Yes, they drank blood. Yes, they burned to a crisp in the sunlight without the right protection. But aside from that, they celebrated Christmas just like any other family, and the exact same thing could be said for the Shaw family.

“So, we’re not watching Nightmare Before Christmas?” Lazarus asked his older siblings as he tugged on his Jack Skellington onesie.

It was a tradition they had ever since the house was renovated. The five of them would curl up in blankets and pajamas and sit together to watch a movie the Friday before Christmas Eve. The movie was decided among the four siblings, and their father, Trevor, had always been excluded from the vote because he didn’t wear a onesie. Because who wants to see a drunk, century-old vampire with a war background in a onesie?

The other three didn’t look convinced: Luke was spread across the couch –while also partially sitting on the tail of his dragon onesie— giving him a lifted eyebrow as if he was saying “Are you serious,” Max sat in the loveseat, fiddling with the zipper on his bear onesie, and Faith was slouched in a yellow beanbag, buried in a Winnie the Pooh onesie and giving her younger brother a pout and a hard glare.

“I’m still confused with what holiday that’s based on,” Max spoke first. “Is it a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?”

“It’s both,” Lazarus replied. “With that decided-”

“I still say we should watch Frozen,” Faith piped up. “It has a winter setting to it, so it fits!”

“You will use any excuse to watch a Disney movie,” Luke said to her with a groan. “What about Home Alone? You can’t go wrong with that movie. Or if you want a classic, we’ll watch one of those old stop-motion Christmas movies from the 60s.”

“I can’t disagree with that.” Luke’s eyes lit up at Max’s response and he slid off of the couch to find the old box of VHS tapes.

“But we watch them every year,” Lazarus whined. “Let’s do something else for a change. Come on, Faith.”

“We watched Night Before Christmas right before Halloween,” Faith crossed her arms. “AND you made us watch it the day after.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t watch it again.”

“I truly hope this thing still works.” Luke somehow popped behind the TV and peered at the cables on the floor, trying to figure out which one connected to the VCR.

“We’re in 2014. It probably won’t.”

“Shit. You’re right.”

“So-”

“We still have the Internet, Laz. We’ll find a way.” Luke’s eyes flashed red for a moment before they turned back to their emerald green color.

“What are you kids going on about?” All four of the siblings turned to see Trevor leaning against the doorframe with a flask lazily held in his right hand. Whether it was filled with blood or alcohol, none of them knew.

“Daddy, tell them we should watch Frozen.” Faith bounced in the beanbag, giving him the puppy dog eyes she had mastered during her toddler days.

“No way. We should watch Nightmare Before Christmas, right Trevor?” Lazarus sent a glare towards his sister and she responded with blowing a raspberry. He sent one back.

“Not all of us are kids, Trevor,” Luke lodged a fist into his cheek. “I don’t know if age is getting to you, but Max and I are almost 20.”

“As far as I know, the only other adult here is Max. He’s the only one not fighting with the three of you.”

“That’s cause he doesn’t care what movie we watch.” Faith replied, and Max shrugged in confirmation.

“Wait a minute. The four of you are watching a Christmas movie and it’s not Scrooge?” Trevor’s eyes widened as the rest of them tilted their heads in confusion. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh my God- A Christmas Carol.”

“Oh!”

“I swear, how are you my children?” Trevor muttered under his breath before speaking louder. “Anyway, the movie is upstairs. Get comfortable, no arguing, and I’ll be right back.”

“No promises!”

The older vampire sent a stern gaze towards his eldest before disappearing up the stairs. When he returned, Lazarus had grabbed another beanbag and set it in front of the couch, Luke was on the floor between he and Faith with a large bowl of popcorn in his lap, and Max sat at the foot of the loveseat with his knees brought to his chest.

It took no time for Trevor to prepare, and he sat himself on the couch with his arms spread out, beckoning Max to scoot closer to the rest of his siblings. For a moment, Trevor believed they wouldn’t enjoy it, seeing as it was a black and white movie from the 1930s. However, they were only intrigued, only making a small comment about the effects every once in a while. Trevor sighed happily and brought his attention back to the movie, hoping this Christmas would be quieter than the last one.


End file.
